Betty Goes A - Posen
Betty Goes A - Posen ---- Betty Goes A - Posen is an animation split into three parts featuring Betty Boop and Zac Posen. Betty Boop saves Zac Posen from a Steam Monster by glaring straight into the eyes of the monster. As a thank you Zac Posen takes Betty back to his studio to try on one of his designer dresses. While making their way to Zac's studio they come across a hot dog vendor and a customer arguing. Betty flirts with them and they stop. At Zac Posen's studio, Zac creates a designer dress for Betty and tells her that she is a star. Betty Boop takes out her BETTY BOOP RED TM LIPSTICK by MAC and proceeds to put on her lipstick. Betty Boop finishes up with her "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" routine. Quotes *Betty Boop: "Whoa! Look Pudgy wow!" *Zac Posen: "HELP!!! What's going on here? Put me down!" *Betty Boop: "Hmph! You leave him alone!" *Zac Posen: "C'mon, Betty I got you." *Betty Boop: "Aww, Zac!" *Zac Posen: "You're a star Betty!" *Betty Boop: "Boop-Boopy-Doop!" Characters *Betty Boop *Zac Posen *Pudgy *Hot Dog Vendor *Angry Customer Cast & Crew *Marie Danielle as Betty Boop *Zac Posen as himself *Lex Lang as Hot Dog Vendor/Customer *Mike Carlo as Steam Monster *Frank Caruso (Executive Producer/Writer) *Zac Posen (Writer) *Larissa Zageris (Writer) *Noelle Schloendorn (Writer) *Winnie Chaffee (Producer) *Yann de Preval (Character Designer) *Chuka Chukuma (Editor) *Shannon Prynoski (Supervising Producer) *Chris Prynoski (Supervising Producer) *Ben Kalina (Supervising Producer) *Corinne Stein (Production Coordinator) *Lauren Lorenzo (Production Assistant) *Edward Chichik (Compositor) *Niko Guardia (Background Layout Artist/Painter) *Christina Carlo (Executive Producer) *Zac Colwell (Composer) *Rob Ballingall (Sound Designer/Engineer) *King Features *Fleischer Studios *Titmouse, Inc. Music *Original Music, Sound & Mix by Nylon Studios. Gallery BettyBoopNeck2017Animation.png Video Trivia *Sandra Fox who voiced Betty in the short was happy and grateful to voice the Queen of Cartoon. People however stated that her portrayal of Betty was somewhat annoying and that her voice did not suit the character. *Lex Lang a voice-over artist who is the husband of Sandra Fox provides several voices in the animation. *The animation goes with the Betty Boop product entitled BETTY BOOP RED TM LIPSTICK by MAC which was developed by Pantone. *Is the most newest animation short to feature Boop since Lancome Paris. *At the end of the animation Betty wears one of Zac Posen's designer dresses. *Betty's character design is based on her official King Features design. *Betty's neck is shown in one scene as usually it is hidden. Another cartoon to show Betty's neck was the 1932 cartoon entitled Betty Boop's Bizzy Bee. *The animation starts off in black and white similar to that of the old cartoons and Betty's most prominent appearance in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit although by the end the animation turns to color. *Zac Posen grew up reading the Betty Boop comic books and watching the cartoons on TV and is a huge fan of the character. *Crystal Renn portrayed the character in person and did a photoshoot wearing the full completed Zac Posen outfit design. Links *Zac Posen (Official Website) *Allure Zac Posen Pantone Makeover *Zac Posen Gives Betty Boop A Totally New Spin ---- Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:2017